


The Littlest Pilot

by FleetSparrow



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, young mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: From a young age, Mako knew she would be a Jaeger pilot one day.  After all, it was her favorite game.





	The Littlest Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2013 I'm moving here before Tumblr's newest madness.

“RRROOAAAR!!!”

The lounging mechanics looked up as the roar echoed through the hallway.  Around the corner came the sounds of stomping.  Behind them, a small voice imitated the whirr-thump of machine legs, each rhythmically timed to the child’s steps.  Little Mako waved as she gained on them.  "Don’t worry, sirs!  Coyote Tango is here to help!“

Stacker came around the corner and roared again, his arms raised ready to strike, looking for his next victim.  He quirked a smile at one of them and grabbed his shoulder, tossing him aside.  The mechanic screamed and fell to the ground dramatically.

The other mechanic gasped and ran down the hall toward Mako.  "Quick, Jaeger pilot!  It’s a kaiju attack!”

Stacker stepped over the fallen mechanic, shooting him a quick grin, and roared again in triumph.  Mako struck a defensive pose.  "You won’t win, kaiju!“

She ran toward him making machine sounds with each step, and he stomped toward her.  She yelled and drove her little fist into his leg.  He buckled–those training sessions were paying off–and fell to one knee, roaring.  As she came around to hit him again, Stacker scooped her up and spun her around.  Mako let out a high giggle and flailed happily, momentarily forgetting their game.  He nibbled at her shoulder until she batted at him, then twirled her about to set her down.

Mako stumbled in her spin, giggling even as she put on a determined frown.  She gave out a battle-cry and charged him, slapping his stomach with her open palms.  He wrestled playfully with her and slowly fell to the ground down in a dramatic death-pose.  Mako stood over him, watching him for a moment, then ran to the still-standing mechanic, striking a heroic pose.  "The city is safe once again!”

Stacker started laughing and sat up along with the other mechanic.  "Little hero!  She can take down any kaiju.“

Mako ran back to Stacker, flinging her arms around him in a tight hug.  "I’ll be the best pilot some day, just like you!”

Stacker ruffled her hair, picking her up.  "You’ll be better.“


End file.
